Hello Sweetheart, I See You!
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Selena woke up to the sound of gunshots.When she went to go and investigate she met the killer. Days later he joins her school. When you have every class with a killer you have to be worried.And when he keeps saying,"Hello sweetheart, I see you."
1. THAT NIGHT!

Prologue

I had a normal life till he came to town. Once he came to town my life became a living hell. It all started the day of March 18, 2009. It was his first day and that's when everything in my life turned upside down. That wasn't the first time we met, it all started on the night of March 1, 2009 I heard some loud bangs coming from my next door neighbors. I got out of bed and snuck down stairs as quietly as I could and out the front door. I walked over to my neighbor's house to see that the front door was busted wide open. I walked inside to see my neighbor Hank on the floor with a gunshot to the chest. I covered my mouth trying to hold back the urge to scream. I heard some rustling coming from upstairs. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, then headed upstairs. I looked in the rooms in front of me till I came to the master bedroom. I could see that the door was open and I took a quick glance inside and what I saw was horrific. There on the bed was a man over my neighbor Shirley. He had a hand on the back of her neck and one around her waist. It looked like he was kissing her neck and her head slumped forward. He let her go, and that's when I saw two puncture wounds on her neck and the man with two sharp fangs coming from his mouth. There was a small trace of blood on his lips. I looked and saw that he was staring right at me. I quickly ran and went down stairs to the closet. I put my hand over my mouth so he couldn't hear my breathing. I could hear the loud footsteps of the man coming down the stairs. **BOOM! BOOM!** The footsteps sounded. I could hear when the man reached the main floor. My mind was racing on what this guy was because there was no way he was human. Then it hit me. I had read about creatures like him and they happened to be what I loved to read about. I whispered "Vampire," Then the man spoke "I can hear you sweetheart. I know your here, I can smell you." He sounded about sixteen, my age. His voice was smooth like silk. I tried to keep my breathing under control, trying to calm my already racing heart. I could hear the sound of his footsteps coming closer and closer towards me and then they stopped. I opened the door silently to just a crack. I could see him searching for me. Then he was gone. I let out of a sigh of relief and then he dropped down right in front of me. I screamed so loud, till he pulled me out of the closet and covered my mouth with my hand. He dragged me till he had me pressed up against the wall. He started to speak and said "You listen to me and you listen good because I am not going to repeat myself. You saw nothing okay and you are not going to tell anyone, you are going to say that you found them like this and the killer was already gone. I know you know what I am so I not going to kill you but next time I will take you with me, or wipe your memory, or I will kill you. Do you understand?" I nodded my head slowly and he let me go. I ran out the door and quickly got home and into my warm bed. I heard my phone buzz, I picked it up and it said unknown number. "Hello," I say with a sleepy tone. "Hello sweetheart, I see you. And I will be seeing you soon."


	2. IN MY ROOM!

I woke up in a cold sweat and found that I had two more minutes till I had to wake up. I fell back down in frustration and got out of bed to get ready for school. I went down stairs to find my parents drinking their morning coffee. My mother looked up and said, "Good morning Lena," Lena that's what everyone calls me because I don't like people using my real name if its unnessacry. My mother is very famous doctor at the local hospital; she is very famous for saving Angelina Jolie's mother from dying from a heart attack. My father is a top notch lawyer that works for a big law firm in town. I am an only child so my parents are very protective of me. I got an apple for the basket on the counter and took a big bite out of it. "So how are you doing sweetheart," then my mind went back to the night I found the Millar's dead. The man called me sweetheart and every time someone calls me that my mind goes back to that night. "Hello, earth to Lena," I saw my father waving his hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I spaced out a little bit." My parents have been worried about me because I have been acting "not normal" to them. I hadn't told them I was the one that found the Millar's dead. When someone found them it wasn't by me it was a woman walking her dog and found them. The cops came over and questioned us but I played dumb that I didn't know anything. I have been seeing the guy from that night everywhere I look, like he was making sure that I don't say anything to anyone. Every time I see his face my heart stops all together. I looked at my parents and then ran out of the kitchen, then up the stairs. When I got back up to my room I saw that the man from that night was there sitting on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS GOT SOME REVIEWS SAYING I NEEDED TO UPDATE. SO HERE IT IS ! BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE. SO READ, REVIEW AND I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 4 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS YOUR THE BEST - ALICE =P<strong>


	3. NOW MY SCHOOL!

I stood there wide eyed and scared. He looked hotter than ever and he was grinning at me. I screamed. I screamed so loud that my ears rang. I felt his hand cover my mouth and he pulled me towards him. I was pressed against his chest and I felt his mouth on my ear. "It's nice to see you again sweetheart." I could hear my parents rushing up the stairs screaming my name. "Lena! Lena! Lena are you okay!" He put his mouth on my ear and said, "I have to go sweetheart, but I will have a fun time seeing you at school." Then he let me go and I fell onto the floor. My dad burst straight into my room like a mad man. "Are you okay?" He picked me up and put me on my bed. "Yeah, I am fine dad. I just fell." I said as if everything was normal. He gave me a weird look and said, "Then why did you scream?" I bit my lower lip and said, "I saw a bug and then tripped over my feet, thus making me fall." My dad gave me that worried look and said, "Okay?" He kissed my forehead and then left my room. "Wow that was a close one?" I got up and looked out my window. I could see that it was a bright and sunny day; this is going to be a horrible day. I preferred the night, and not the day, well I was a night baby so whatever. I went down stairs and headed towards the door. I got outside and got into my midnight blue Camaro convertible. When I got to school I could see my friends waiting outside and they were looking for me. I got out of my Camaro and headed toward my friends. I could see that they were very excited and when I got to them they started to tell me what they were so excited about. "There is a new kid and he is insanely **HOT!** And he is in our grade. Finally someone new," my friend Lexi squealed. I started to laugh and then I felt someone run into me. I turned around and came face to face to the guy that had killed the Millar's. I gasped and it felt like my heart, time, and the world had stopped altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I SAW THAT YOU GUYS WENT NUTS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND THAT YOU GUYS HIT THE REVIEW MARK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW I WILL NEED 5 REVIEWS INABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. I KNOW U GUYS CAN DO IT. THANKS A BUNCH! - ALICE [=P]<strong>


	4. ROMEO AND JULIET!

"I am sorry I didn't see you there sweetheart," He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth. I felt his hand brush lightly across my cheek; I jumped back as if he had shocked me.

He looked like as if he hurt me, "I am sorry sweetheart, did I hurt you?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly jerked my shoulder backwards.

I looked at him, "Don't touch me!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I turned away from him and walked towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

><p>I walked into my first period class which was drama. I sat down at my seat at the back of the class. I saw that Mr. Henry had walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.<p>

"Okay class we are going to be studying Shakespere. Each of you will be assigned a partner and a scene of a play from Shakespere. So I will be assigning your partners..." I heard a knock on the door and when I looked up to see who it was, my breath caught in my throat. It was him.

"Umm.. is this Mr. Henrys drama class?'' I heard the girls in my class gasp in his beauty. I menatly gaged.I heard him chuckle and I could see that all of the popular girls "pops" were like a pack of hungry lions ready to pounce on the first fresh meat they get.

"Oh, yes you must be my new student. Why don't you tell your name and a little about yourself?"

He turned to face the class then locked eyes with me. "Well my name is Kyle Martinez and I love to run and have fun." I heard all of the girls swoon.

"Ok well since your new why don't you partner up with Selena and you will get a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Selena raise your hand so our new student can find you." I put my head down on my desk and slowly raised my hand. I could hear him coming towards me.

Mr. Henry assigned out partners and passed out the scene selections. Ofcourse me and Kyle get Romeo and Juliet the part where both of them die and Juliet kisses him for the last time.

Me and Kyle started working on the scence, when the kiss came up Kyle got on the ground and pretended to be dead. I knelt down next to him and instead of me going down to kiss him he pulled me towards him and he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and soft. I felt my heart rate speed up and his lips were cold. When I pulled away I saw his fangs were out and his eyes were very, very red.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! 4 REVIEWS PLEASE!- ALICE [:P]<strong>


	5. MATH!

I gasped and jerked backwards and I ended up falling on my butt. I was still looking at him when he turned away from me. He turned towards the desks so that way no one saw what he is, but for me I already knew. After a minute or so he finally turned back to me and I saw that his eyes turned back to their normal glowing sapphire blue and his fangs had retracted into normal canine teeth.

He grinned at me and got up. I got up and dusted off my clothes. Then the bell rang. I went over to my seat and started to pack up my stuff. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and practically ran out of the classroom. I started power walking to my next class which was math. Man I hated math. I mean why do we have to learn all of that complicated shit when most jobs used simple adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing. When I got into the classroom I went straight to my seat in the back of the class. I mean I did well in this class but sometimes it was just a pain in the ass. I grabbed my book and turned to the page I was on. Before the incident with Kyle and finding out vampires were real, I love to read about them and forbidden romance. Let's just say that I never thought that I would be living a real life vampire novel.

The bell rang when I got to the next chapter of my book. I groaned and set my book back onto my binder. I saw that my math teacher was already writing equations on the board. I started to write down the equations when I heard a knock on the door. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Is this Mrs. Lawson's math class?"

My heart instantly jumped when I heard his voice. Dam was this guy going to be in every one of my classes. I looked up slightly and I saw that he was talking to Mrs. Lawson. I could see his lips moving and I saw that Mrs. Lawson looked like she was in a trance her eyes were glassy. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was compelling her. I knew that in books, TV shows, and movies that vampires can do that but not in real life. I saw her nod and then she was back to her normal self.

"Okay class I want you guys to welcome our newest student Kyle," she said in an pleasant tone. I saw her look at the girl sitting next to me. I think her name was Lily, she was a sweet girl, but never really talked much.

"Lily moved up to the front of the class and Kyle you can take a seat next to Selena."

I groaned and out my head let my head drop onto my folded arms. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and my mind went back to the night when we had first met. The sounds of his footsteps coming closer and closer to where I had been hiding. Not knowing what he was going to do to me if he had found me. I could still remember how fast my heart had been beating and praying that he did not hear it. I heard the footsteps stop next to me, I felt a cool breath on my ear and neck.

All I hear is, "Hello sweetheart, I see you."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER! SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN TRAINING ALL SUMMER. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE! -ALICE :)<strong>


	6. Important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	7. TAKEN!

Chapter 6

"Hello sweetheart, I see you."

I gasped and my head shot up. I turned and saw that he was sitting next to me. I looked and saw that everyone was staring me. I could see the corners of his mouth go up into a grin. I groaned up put my head back down on my arms.

"Mara, pick your head up now!" shouted Mrs. Lawson. I picked my head up and started to take down the necessary notes for today's assignment.

The class seemed to drag on forever. I could feel his eyes burning into me, but I refused to turn and look at him. Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and bolted out of the door. I went over to my locker to grab my books when I felt a certain presence behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around.

It was him. Why did he follow me?

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep following me?" I hissed. I saw the corners of his mouth turn to a grin. He took a step towards me and I took one back. He kept doing this till I was pressed up against the lockers. His blue eyes seeped into my chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to be reading me, as if he was reading my soul. I was like in this trance and could faintly hear the sound of the bell ringing. He pulled away from me and I was back to the world of reality. I felt him grab my arm. He started to pull towards the boy's bathroom. He pushed open the door open pulling me and him into the bathroom.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and turned to run to the door, but ended up running into his chest.

"What do you want from me? Why are you following me?" I asked again.

"You saw me the night I killed those people. You know what I am. By law that means I have the right to kill you for that."

"By law?! That's not the law here. And the government knows that you and your kind exist?"

"No not your government, the supernatural government, the ones who make the law saying what we supernaturals can and can't do. So since you saw me and know what I am, then the law says that I either kill you or make you my slave."

I took a step back and put a hand over my heart, hoping to calm it down. I was not going to die or become a slave to some jerk.

"I will not die or become some slave!"

He grinned. "You will because I don't know what it is, but you intrigue me. So you will be leaving here tomorrow night and coming to live with me and my family."

"No I am not leaving just because you say!" I screamed. I saw his eyes get red and suddenly he was right in front of me.

"You will do as I say, don't make me do something that I will regret." I turned from him and I felt something hit me on the side of my head, and then I felt the darkness elope me.

*break*

I woke up to the feel of soft silk caressing my skin. I opened my eyes slowly to look at a ceiling. I got up and saw that I was in a room that had no windows. The room was a dark charcoal gray; the furniture is black except for a desk, wardrobe, and a vanity that was made of a dark wood.

I heard the door open lightly and saw the light pour in blinding me. I saw a tall figure and realized it was Kyle and that I was in his room.

"I'm sorry that I hit you but you were not cooperating, and I knew you would not come with me willingly so this was my only option." He sat down on the bed, he reached for my hand. I could feel the coldness of his skin. I gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I fed in a while." He pulled his hand out of mine and gave me a weak smile.

"Why, why, please just let me go."

"I can't I don't want to let you go, you make me feel human." I felt fresh tears spill down my cheeks.

"No don't cry, please." His hand brushed my cheek lightly, wiping away tears. I jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me! You took me away from my friends, family, and my life. Who does that!? I want to go home."

"No don't …."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I swung back and slapped him. His head jerk back, and I saw him slowly lift his head, showing his red angry eyes and his long deadly fangs. I jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. When I reached the door he was instantly in front of me. I turned around and felt his hand wrap around my waist, and pull me to him.

I could feel the hardness of his muscles under his shirt. I looked at him with a disgusted look, and he turned us around so that I was pressed against him and the door. He bended his head down so that I was looking into his deep red angry eyes. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER, SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I GOT SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS. ANYWAY HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. 5 REVIEWS PLZ. ALSO PM ME IF U EVER HAVE IDEAS OR JUST WANT TO TALK. THANKS - ALICE<strong>


	8. HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Chapter 7

What the hell?

His lips were soft on mine. The kiss was gentle and I could feel the cold of his lips on mine. It felt like we had been like that forever. He pulled away and I could see that his eyes turned back to their normal sapphire blue.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I got out of his grasp and walked back to bed and started to cry. I felt the bed dip down next to me. I felt his hand start to stroke my arm.

"Please stop crying," I looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Stop crying! Stop crying! You want me to stop crying, I'm not going to stop crying because you took me from my friends and family. You took me from the life I have ever known."

"I know…."

"NO! You don't know. You took me because you wanted to feel human again. Well you know what you are not human, you're a monster and that is all you will ever be. Now leave me alone!" He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"No I am not going to leave. You are in my house, you are my human now weather you like it or not." He grabbed me by my arm and forced me to look at him. I could feel tears spill from my eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," he looked at me with angry eyes. I could see his fang poking out of his mouth. I felt my heart beat start to speed up. He set me back gently on the bed. I thought he was just going to lay on the other side of me, but that didn't happen.

He got on top of me so he was straddling my waist. I went to push him off of me, but he grabbed my wrists and placed them on the opposite sides of my head. I couldn't move him off of me, he was just too strong. He placed both of my wrists in his hand while his other moved my neck to the side.

I felt his breath on my neck. Oh my god he was going to bite me. I felt the scrape of his fangs on my neck. Then I felt a pinch of his fangs puncture my neck. It didn't hurt, it actually felt good. I moaned at the strange sensation coursing through my body. I heard him moan at the taste of my blood. Then I start to feel him biting me harder.

Oh shit he was going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. IM SRRY THAT IT IS SHORT I JUST REALLY HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. THANK U GUYS FOR GETTING ME PAST 50 REVIEWS, KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE. - ALICE<strong>


	9. Please read

Authors Note

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys hate author's notes too. But the reason that I haven't been updating is because my house got broken into and they took my laptop, i-pod, and kindle. My laptop had future chapters of my stories and now I have to start again on them and I have also been grounded so I could not use my new laptop and I just recently got Microsoft Word so that is how I am getting this out. I will be updating soon so please forgive me. I love it when I get a new review so please don't give up on me.


End file.
